Obklopená lvy
by TeresaGreyjoy
Summary: Alternativní vesmír, ve kterém Sansa uteče z Králova přístaviště a Arya je nucena zůstat v Rudé baště s Joffem a Cersei. Obsahuje čtyři POV kapitoly Aryi, z nichž je jedna transkripcí Sansiny kapitoly z ACoK přepsané do Aryina POV.


**ARYA**

Probudil ji zvuk tupých úderů ozývající se z nádvoří pod Pobočníkovou věží. Ospale si promnula oči a odhodila ze sebe pokrývku. Posadila se na postel a přes závěsy svého okna viděla, že slunce teprve vychází. Zakručelo jí v břiše. Bude muset jít do hradních kuchyní vyprosit si nějaký chléb a sýr od toho hodného kuchaře, který ji vždycky nakrmil, když hladová přiběhla dolů, zatímco zbytek hradu ještě spal. Byla ranní ptáče, dokonce ještě na Zimohradu vstávala jako jedna z prvních, a od té doby, co je v Králově přístavišti a učí se tančit se Syriem, začaly ji dny vábit z postele ještě dříve.

Postavila se na podlahu, kterou pokrývaly myrské koberce s bohatými vzory, jejichž štětiny ji lechtaly do chodidel. Oblékla se co možná nejrychleji do svých hnědých kamaší a plátěné košile, přes kterou si zašněrovala koženou vestu. Nazula si lehké boty, podobné jako nosil Syrio, a zatáhla za pozlacenou kliku od svých dveří.

Klika nepovolila. Arya s ní začala prudce lomcovat a když klika pořád odolávala, zlostně kopla do dveří.

„Hej! Jsem tady zamčená, pusťte mě ven!" křičela, zatímco pěstmi bušila do dveří. Když se jí nedostávalo žádné odpovědi, vrhla se k oknu. Roztáhla závěsy a zadumaně si prohlížela pohled z okna. Byla to pořádná výška a ona nebyla dobrá lezkyně. Její bratr Bran by to určitě zvládl, ale ona měla s lezením problém, jak zjistila při honičkách se svými bratry. Znovu pohlédla ke dveřím, když v tom uslyšela, jak se z nádvoří ozývá sténání.

Na zemi v rohu nádvoří leželo několik mužských těl, která ještě před chvílí neviděla, jak urputně přemýšlela o svých šancích na slezení věže. Přimhouřila oči, aby lépe viděla, co je to za muže. Zalapala po dechu. _Ach ne, to jsou otcovi strážní. _Kolem dvou z nich byla velká louže krve a většina z nich byla pravděpodobně mrtvých, pouze párkrát uslyšela zasténání jednoho z nich. Už se nadechovala, aby na něj zakřičela, aby se zeptala, co se stalo, ale na poslední chvíli se zadržela. Zůstala mlčky stát u okna, čekajíce, co se stane dál.

Nestalo se nic. Jeden ze starkovských rytířů zasténal naposledy a občas se ozvaly vzdálené výkřiky. Po nádvoří se občas prošli lannisterští strážní, ale Arya se neodvažovala na ně volat, jelikož usoudila, že za tohle všechno můžou Lannisterové. Museli to být oni. Ještě zvažovala, že město mohl napadnout Robertův bratr Stannis, ale tuto myšlenku později zahnala, jelikož by byla hloupá, kdyby si myslela, že takto vypadá dobytí města.

Její přemítání vyrušil vpád služebné. Přinesla jí džbán vody, ovesnou kaši a nějaký chléb.

„Co se stalo? Kde je můj otec? A Sansa? Proč mě tu zamkli?" Arya ji zasypala otázkami, ale služebná mlčky odešla a prudce za sebou zabouchla dveře. Arya tiše zaklela a prudce se kousla do rtu. Měla zkusit utéct. Prosmýkla by se kolem ní a utekla z věže. V duchu se pomodlila ke Starým bohům, aby ji sem poslali ještě jednou.

Pohlédla na tác s jídlem a hlasitě jí zakručelo v břiše. Přemýšlela, že by ze vzdoru nic nejedla, ale to už si do pusy cpala lžíci kaše a hladově trhala kousek chleba. Pak si uvědomila, že ji Lannisterové možná chtějí vyhladovět, a tak si nechala chleba na později a snědla pouze kaši. Nevěděla, proč by ji měli nechat vyhladovět, ona nic neudělala a žádný trest nezasloužila, ale Lady a Mycah byli taky nevinní a Cersei a Joffrey je stejně nechali zabít.

Nalila si pohár vody a se zkříženýma nohama se posadila na postel. _Určitě za to můžou Lannisterové. _Když je teď král Robert mrtvý, Joffrey asi nechce jejího otce jako pobočníka krále. _Nebo je prostě jenom krutý a chce nás všechny mrtvé. _Nerozuměla tomu, ale tohle jí připadalo pravděpodobné.

Po chvíli se začala nudit, a tak si znovu stoupla k oknu, kde již pobíhali služební, jako by se nic nedělo. Přemýšlela, kde je otec. Zamkli ho taky? Nebo ho rovnou poslali na Zimohrad? A co se stalo se Sansou? Možná, že je ve stejné situaci jako ona, zamčená v pokoji, aniž by věděla, co se děje. Jestli je to tak, určitě vyšiluje a nejspíš i pláče. Sansa všechno strašně prožívala a v této situaci je určitě bezbranná. Na rozdíl od ní.

Slunce se vyhouplo na střed oblohy a Arya každou chvíli očekávala, že služebná přijde posbírat špinavé nádobí, a jestli ji Lannisterové nechtějí vyhladovět, tak i přinese čerstvé jídlo. Přešla ke své truhlici, ze které vyndala Jehlu. Opatrně se palcem dotkla čepele a stoupla si ke dveřím v postoji vodního tanečníka. Byla zvyklá držet meč v obou rukou, ale Syrio ji naučil, že je lepší být rychlá, svižná a držet meč pouze v jedné ruce, s druhou za zády a nakročenou nohou. Zírala na dveře a čekala, až se rozlétnou.

Čekala dlouho. Tak dlouho, že už začínala mít v ruce křeč, jak pevně svírala jílec Jehly. Už to chtěla vzdát a jít si zase sednout na postel, když se dveře otevřely a v nich se objevila služebná s tácem s obědem. Arya nemeškala a strčila služebnou na stranu, vyklouzla ze dveří a chystala se proběhnout chodbou vedoucí k schodům Pobočníkovi věže, když ji jeden ze strážných chytil za košili a prudce ji mrsknul zpátky do pokoje. _Měla jsem ho zkusit bodnout_. Mohla by v jeho brnění najít škvíru a alespoň ho zranit, aby ho bolest zpomalila a ona snáze utekla. Zaklela a pohlédla na služebnou, jak sbírá popadané ovoce po podlaze, a zlostně mrskla Jehlu proti zdi. Ale alespoň získala jistotu o tom, kdo jsou její věznitelé. Ty stráže měly rudé pláště.

Během odpoledne si párkrát kousla do jablka, ale více neměla hlad. Žaludek jí svírala nervozita a strach. Přešlapovala u okna a jednou, když na nádvoří nebyli žádní strážní, se pokusila zavolat na jednoho pacholka ze stájí, aby jí řekla, co se děje. Nedočkala se však žádné odpovědi, i když si byla celkem jistá, že ji chlapec slyšel. Když slunce začalo zapadat, doufala, že jí služebná donese večeři a ona se může ještě jednou pokusit o útěk, ale toho dne už za ní nikdo nepřišel. Zůstala ve svém šermířském oblečení a lehla si do postele, Jehlu schovala pod polštář, pevně svírajíce její jílec. Myslela si, že neusne, ale povedlo se jí to dříve, než čekala.

**ZRÁDCOVA DCERA**

Probudil ji vpád jednoho z rytířů Královské gardy.

„Aryo Stark, ustroj se. Její Výsost tě chce vidět," řekl ser Arys Oakheart. Arya si protřela oči a vyskočila na nohy.

„Královna Cersei?" Arya se postavila ke dveřím, hotová k odchodu.

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl ser Arys a nadzvedl obočí. „Ty chceš jít ke královně takhle?"

„Nechá mě snad jít, když si do vlasů vetknu perly?" Arya vyšla rychlým krokem ze dveří, následována serem Arysem, který ji chytil za paži a druhou ruku si významně položil na jílec svého meče_. Tolik k mému útěku._

Ser Arys ji vedl do královnina soláru v Maegorově pevnosti, kde za stolem seděla královna a po jejích stranách stál velmistr Pycelle, Malíček a lord Varys. Královna vypadala dnes stejně krásně jako vždy. Její vlasy byl vodopád zlata ozdobeného smaragdy, které ladily k barvě jejích očí. Měla na sobě lannisterský purpur se zlatými výšivkami. _Měla by nosit smuteční šat za krále Roberta_, pomyslela si Arya. Do královnina ucha tiše šeptal lord Baeliš a královna se mračila při poslechu jeho slov. Když ji Cersei a zbytek její rady uviděl vejít do místnosti se serem Arysem, významně se na ni podívali a Arye se sevřel žaludek. Doufala, že tu bude Sansa a možná i otec.

„Aryo, posaď se," řekla královna a rukou pokynula k židli na druhé straně stolu. Arya zůstala stát na místě a s vážnou tváří se zeptala:

„Kde je otec? A Sansa?"

Královna se zamračila.

„Posaď se." Arya si s nasupěným výrazem sedla a založila si ruce.

„Lord Stark se ukázal jako strašlivý zrádce. Spolčil se s Robertovými bratry, aby Joffa připravil o korunu-" Arya ji přerušila:

„Otec by to nikdy neudělal! Jste všichni lháři!" Královna ji zmrazila pohledem.

„Tvůj otec je obviněn z velezrady a byl uvržen do cely-"

„Musíte ho pustit! On nic neudělal!" křičela Arya. Královna pokynula seru Arysovi, který k ní přistoupil blíže, s rukou na jílci meče. Arya polkla na sucho.

„Ty teď napíšeš dopis svému bratrovi, aby přijel odpřisáhnout věrnost novému králi," řekla královna a podala jí brk.

„Robb to nikdy neudělá! Ne dokud budete věznit otce," odpověděla Arya s chladným výrazem a hodila brk směrem ke královně. To už k ní přistoupil ser Arys a pevně jí sevřel ramena.

„Buď rozumná a piš, co ti říkám." Arya se natáhla pro brk a zhluboka se nadechla. _Možná, že když udělám, co po mě chtějí, pustí mě domů._

„Řeknete mi aspoň, kde je Sansa?" zeptala se. Královna zlostně pohlédla na zem a lord Baeliš odpověděl:

„Vypadá to, že utekla. Ale nedělej si plané naděje, děvče, najdeme ji do západu slunce."

Arya chtěla radostí vykřiknout. Nevěděla, jak by se někomu, jako je Sansa povedlo utéct z hradu, ale měla radost, že díky ní bude mít Cersei pár nových vrásek.

Cersei jí nadiktovala dopis plný planých lží a výmyslů, ale Arya napsala každé slovo. Nikdy neuměla příliš hezky psát, v tom byla Sansa mnohem lepší, ale jeden krátký dopis zvládla. Větší starosti jí dělalo to, že si teď Robb bude myslet, že s Lannistery Arya spolupracuje. Přemýšlela, jak by mu mohla dát najevo, že ji dopis donutili napsat pod výhružkami. Občas tedy napsala nějaké slovo špatně a poté ho přeškrtla a napsala znovu, ale nevěděla, jestli si to Robb vyloží tak, jak by si přála, anebo se prostě jenom ušklíbne její nešikovnosti.

Když dopsala, královna pokynula seru Arysovi, který ji znovu chytl za paži a táhl ji pryč z královnina soláru. Arya se mu vysmýkla.

„Co se teď stane s otcem? A se mnou?"

Královna pouze znuděně vzhlédla, jako by Arya byla nějaký otravný hmyz, který nedá a nedá pokoj.

„No, co se tebe týče, to záleží jen a jen na tvém bratrovi. A s tvým otcem bude zacházeno tak, jak se zachází se zrádci."

„Jak se zachází se zrádci? Pošlete ho na Zeď? Do exilu?" Arya se zmítala v sevření sera Aryse, ale to už byla na chodbě a táhnuta zpátky do svých komnat. Když vycházeli po schodech Pobočníkovi věže, Arya se podívala na sera Aryse.

„Jak… jak se zachází se zrádci?"

„No, má paní má v podstatě pravdu. Zrádci jsou obvykle posláni na Zeď nebo do exilu a jsou jim odebrány veškeré tituly a majetek. Noční hlídka vždycky potřebuje dobré muže, má paní nemusí mít o svého otce strach," řekl ser Arys a pokusil se o chabý uklidňující úsměv.

„Obvykle?" zeptala se Arya a otřásla se.

„Jsem si jistý, že Jeho Výsost bude nanejvýš milosrdná."

_Jsme ztraceni_, pomyslela si Arya. Spoléhat se na Joffreyovo milosrdenství přestala v době, když zahazovala jeho meč do vod Trojzubce. Otec v nejlepším případě půjde na Zeď. Když nad tím tak přemýšlela, otec by asi stejně radši sloužil v Noční hlídce, než hnil v exilu. Na Zdi je jeho bratr Benjen a její nevlastní bratr Jon. Když si vzpomněla na Jona, píchlo ji u srdce. S Jonem si rozuměla ze všech svých sourozenců nejvíce. Povahově si byli tak podobní, až bylo k podivu, že mají odlišné matky. Byl to Jon, kdo jí dal její meč. A Jehla nebyla obyčejný meč.

Pokorně zalezla do svého pokoje, hlídána dvěma lannisterskými rytíři. Celý zbytek dne strávila u okna, kde pozorovala dění na nádvoří a brousila čepel Jehly. Přemýšlela o svém možném útěku, ale přišla na to, že její situace nemá řešení. Rozhodně ne teď a tady. Možná kdyby jí dali svolení se volně pohybovat po hradu…

Večer se vykoupala a pojedla nějaké maso s tuříny na másle, ale jídlo pro ni ztrácelo chuť, když pomyslela na to, že Sansa je na útěku a ona ne.

Usnula až pozdě v noci, s příchutí touhy po pomstě na jazyku.

**VLK MEZI LVY**

Od své návštěvy u královny Arya ani jednou neopustila svůj pokoj. Nebo spíše celu, jak mu teď říkala. Ano, dostávala obstojné jídlo a vodu, nebyly jí odebrány její věci, ale stejně si připadala, že je vězněná jako největší zločinec. Služebné s ní neprohodily ani slovo, i když na ně naléhala a ptala se jich na vývoj situace. Zajímalo ji, jestli už našli Sansu, jestli už otce poslali na Zeď, a jestli její bratr Robb jede do Králova přístaviště odpřisáhnout věrnost Joffovi. Věděla, že to pro ni bude strašné, jestli tak neučiní, ale stejně se modlila za to, aby to nedělal. Celé hodiny zírala z okna a pokřikovala na služebné a pacholky, aby se jich zeptala, co se děje, ale nikdo jí neodpovídal. To na tom bylo to nejhorší. Nevědomost a odříznutí od středu dění. Dala by veškeré dornské pomeranče, které jí nosily, za slovo o svém otci. Začínala mluvit sama se sebou, aby ticho její samoty nebylo tak skličující.

Jednoho dne odpoledne seděla u okna a dívala se na liduprázdné nádvoří, přemýšlejíce o Zimohradu a svých sourozencích, když do její cely přišel ser Mandon Moore.

„Pojď se mnou, stěhuješ se do svého nového pokoje. Věci si tu nech, o ty se postará služebnictvo." Ser Mandon Moore byl jeden z nejnesympatičtějších mužů, které kdy potkala, a dnes měla chuť mu zakroutit krkem. _Jehla_, uvědomila si. Jestli mezi jejími věcmi najdou Jehlu, určitě ji vezmou. Kousla se do rtu. Neměla čas ji teď najít v truhlici a někam schovat. Ser Mandon Moore ji zlostně pozoroval.

„Kde je ser Arys? Chtěla bych s ním mluvit," řekla Arya a zamířila ke dveřím. Ser Mandon jí silně stiskl paži, až Arya sykla bolestí, ale neodpověděl jí. Ser Arys sice sloužil Lannisterům, ale choval se k ní celkem hezky, a hlavně by jí alespoň náznakem odpověděl na otázky.

Ser Mandon ji vedl do odlehlé části Rudé bašty, kde měly být její nové komnaty. Ve srovnání s jejími starými vypadaly spíše jako šatník, ale Arye to bylo jedno. Když už je vězeň, tak ať tomu alespoň odpovídá její pokoj. Na posteli ležely pytlovité světle modré šaty s krajkami kolem rukávů.

„Její Výsost ti přikazuje, ať si to oblečeš a upravíš se. Půjdeš na večeři s královskou rodinou," řekl ser Mandon a zavřel za sebou dveře. Arya mu ještě chtěla říct, ať jde královna čertu se svými šaty, ale nakonec se do nich stejně oblékla. Její staré oblečení už začínalo zapáchat a ona nechtěla Lannistery dráždit více, než bylo nutné. Možná, že když se bude chovat dobře, tak ji pustí a nad otcem se smilují. Sama tomu nevěřila, ale snažila se tím uklidňovat, aby nezačala hystericky vzlykat, jako to dělávala Sansa.

Když byla připravená, zabušila pěstí na dveře, za nimiž stál ser Mandon a odvedl ji do králova soláru. Byla to relativně velká místnost, jejíž stěny zdobily skvostné tapiserie ze Svobodných měst. V rozích místnosti hořely pochodně a uprostřed stál stůl, u něhož seděla královna Cersei, celá oděná do zeleného saténu, Joffrey s korunou vraženou příliš do čela a s krásnými zlatými vlasy spadajícími mu na ramena, a Joffreyho dva sourozenci- princezna Myrcella a princ Tommen. Když Arya vešla do místnosti, princezna Myrcella se na ni usmála a Tommen ji dokonce pozdravil. Arya si sedla na volnou židli a nepohodlně se zavrtěla. Joffrey si ji podezíravě změřil.

„U vás na Severu není zvykem klanět se před svým králem?"

„Ty nejsi můj král," zamumlala Arya, rýpajíce vidličkou do křepelčího vejce naměkko. Joffrey zrudl vzteky a chystal se vyskočit od stolu, ale Cersei mu položila ruku na rukáv.

„Zrádcova dcera se ti klanět nebude, dokud ji to nenaučíme. Ale na to budeme mít ještě spoustu času," řekla královna a usrkla ze svého poháru.

„Spoustu času? Vy mě nenecháte jít domů? A kde je Sansa? A otec?"

Joffrey se krutě zašklebil a odpověděl:

„Hlava tvého zrádcovského otce hnije na kůlu." Arye se do očí nahrnuly slzy. _Ne, prosím ne. _

„To není pravda. Lžeš! Říkali jste, že otce pošlete na Zeď!" křičela Arya.

„Takhle tady nakládáme se zrádci. A až si tvůj bratříček přijede do Králova přístaviště, osobně mu nabodnu hlavu na kůl!" zakřičel Joffrey rudý zlostí.

„Proč? Robb nic neudělal!"

„Ty to ještě nevíš, děvče. Tvůj bratr nám vyhlásil válku a míří se svou armádou na jih," řekla královna s mírným úšklebkem a usrkla ze svého poháru. Arya se zamračila, ale uvnitř se radovala. _Robb vás všechny zabije._ Pomstí otce a zachrání ji a Sansu.

„A… a co teď bude se mnou?" Uvnitř to tušila, ale chtěla se ujistit.

„Ty, malá vlčice, jsi teď naše rukojmí," řekla královna. Tommen s Myrcellou předstírali, že je velmi zajímá obsah jejich talířů, a Joffrey se na ni krutě šklebil. _Rukojmí_, pomyslela si Arya. _Rukojmí, ze kterého se možná stane královrah_.

**RUKOJMÍ**

Její dny mezi zdmi Rudé bašty byly peklo. Bez královnina povolení nesměla opouštět své komnaty, a ona byla příliš hrdá na to, aby žebrala před královnou příliš často. Občas se musela zúčastnit nějaké ponižující večeře nebo audience, kde pouze stála navlečená v nemožných krajkových šatech po Myrcelle, protože její věci jí zabavili, dokonce i Jehlu, a pohledem propichovala Joffreyho a Cersei.

To, že jí sebrali její staré šaty, jí nevadilo. Ale bez Jehly byla ztracená. Každý den přemýšlela nad tím, jak zabít krále, ale všechny její nápady byly buď hloupé, anebo bez Jehly neproveditelné. To stejné se dalo říct o jejích možnostech útěku. Když už jí královna dovolila jít se pomodlit do božího háje nebo se jít podívat na trénování šermu, vždy ji následoval nějaký rytíř Královské gardy, obvykle ser Mandon. Mohla by mu prostě utéct, věděla, že je rychlejší a hbitější, ale za zdi Rudé bašty by se nedostala. Bylo to beznadějné. A tak se co nejvíce upírala k naději, že její bratr Robb dobyje Královo přístaviště a zachrání ji.

O Sanse neslyšela ani slovo. Nikdo netušil, kde byla a jak se jí podařilo utéct. Také se vědělo, že s ní zmizel i Ohař. V posledních dnech před smrtí krále Roberta se Sansou nemluvila, byla na ni nazlobená kvůli incidentu s Nymeriou a její hloupou láskou k Joffovi, ale v poslední době jí chyběla. Myslela na ni před usnutím a pokaždé, když jí donesli citronové zákusky. Stejně tak myslela na matku a své ostatní sourozence, a hlavně na Jona, ze všech nejvíc na Jona. Snažila se nemyslet na otce, protože pokaždé, když si vybavila jeho tvář, oči se jí zalily slzami.

Dnes ale brečet nebude. Dnešního dne byl den jména krále Joffreyho a pořádal se turnaj. Aryina přítomnost zde byla vyžadována. Celkem se těšila, přestože na rozdíl od Sansy turnaje neměla ráda, ale ucítit krev nějakého z lannisterských rytířů by ji mohlo potěšit.

Posadili ji pod stupínek, na kterém seděl Joffrey. Seděla vedle princezny Myrcelly a prince Tommena. Ze začátku Joffreyho sourozence nesnášela, ale nyní začínala zjišťovat, že nejsou tak krutí a zlomyslní jako Joffrey, a cítila se v jejich přítomnosti bezpečněji.

Joffrey dnes měl na sobě zlatou tuniku s černými sametovými rukávy a na hlavě mu spočívala zlatá koruna, kterou měl naraženou až příliš do čela. Král seděl na svém křesle a s úšklebkem sledoval dění na kolbišti.

„Ser Meryn Trant z Královské gardy," oznámil herold.

Ser Meryn vjel na kolbiště ze západní strany nádvoří, oděný v lesknoucí se bílé plátové zbroji vykládané zlatem a sedící na mléčně bílém oři s vlající šedou hřívou. Jeho plášť za ním vlál jako pole sněhu.

„Ser Hobber z rodu Redwynů ze Stromoviny," zazpíval herold.

Ser Hobber vjel na kolbiště od východu, sedící na černém oři s čabrakou v modré a vínově červené barvě. Jeho dřevec byl pruhovaný stejnými barvami a na štítu měl vyobrazený vinný hrozen, který byl znaku jeho rodu.

Arya doufala, že se zabijí navzájem. Modlila se, aby se srazili příliš prudce a jejich koně jim rozdrtily končetiny.

Na povel od správce turnaje si bojovníci založili dřevce a zabodli ostruhy do slabin svých ořů. Ozvaly se výkřiky od přihlížejících strážných i od urozených pánů a dam na galerii. Rytíři se uprostřed srazili dohromady v ohlušujícím třeskotu dřeva a oceli. _Ne dost prudce, _pomyslela si Arya a povzdychla si. Jezdci se svými koňmi odjeli na protilehlé strany kolbiště, otočili je, odhodili zlomená kopí a vzali si od svých panošů nová.

Ovšem při jejich druhé jízdě ser Meryn pohotově přehoupl hrot svého kopí a zasáhl sera Hobbera so hrudníku. Vyhodil ho ze sedla a mladý ser s hlasitým nárazem přistál na zemi. _Není zmrzačený. Škoda_, říkala si Arya.

„Jeli bídně," prohlásil král Joffrey.

„Chtěla bych vidět tebe," řekla Arya s úšklebkem. Neměla co ztratit.

„Co jsi to říkala?" Joffrey vykulil oči.

„Říkala jsem, že ty bys na koně sotva vysedl a turnajové kopí bys neudržel ani oběma rukama."

Král vyskočil ze svého křesla.

„Za takové řeči zaplatíš!" křičel Joffrey.

„Zaplatím co? Vzali jste mi všechno, co jsem měla. Nemůžu zaplatit, když nemám čím. To bys jako král mohl vědět," řekla Arya s vážnou tváří a drzým zábleskem v očích.

„Odveďte ji pryč! Nechci ji tady!"

„Matka říkala, že tu musí zůstat po celou dobu, aby bylo vidět, že se k ní chováme jako k váženému hostu," prohlásila Myrcella chladným hlasem.

Joffrey si odfrkl a znovu si sednul. _Stačí zmínit maminku a z Joffreyho je zase jenom ufňukaný chlapec. Jsem větší chlap než on, i přes všechnu tu krajku a samet. _

Na kolbiště už přijížděl ser Balon Swann a Morros Slynt, aby zkřížili svá kopí.

Morros na sobě měl šachovnicovou černozlatou bojovou suknici a černou zbroj. Na jeho štítu se skvěl zakrvácený oštěp, který si jeho otec vybral za znak jejich nově vzniklého rodu. Arya doufala, že přesně tak bude vypadat kopí sera Balona potom, co probodne Morrose. Rod Slyntů sloužil Lannisterům a Arya je nenáviděla všechny.

Když Morros poháněl svého koně kupředu, zdálo se, jako by ani nevěděl, co má se štítem dělat, a ser Balon hrotem svého kopí hravě udeřil do jednoho ze čtverců jeho suknice. Když Morrose Slynta vyprostili, našli ho celého zakrváceného, ale živého. Arya se zamračila. _Bohové jsou krutí. _

„Tohle je nudné představení," zívnul Joffrey.

„Divočák, co zabil tvého otce, by byl lepší protivníkem," uchechtla se Arya. Nebylo to fér. Věděla, že král Robert byl přítel jeho otce a ona sama k němu zášť necítila, ale dnes se neštítila ničeho.

Joffrey zrudl vzteky.

„Mám nápad. Až budeme mít vítěze turnaje, postavíme ho proti tobě. On bude mít meč a štít a ty můžeš bojovat třeba… s kůlem, na který jsem nabodl hlavu tvého otce," prohlásil Joffrey se sebejistým úšklebkem.

Arya vyskočila se židle a s napřaženýma rukama se hnala k Joffreymu, když už ji najednou odstrčil jeden z rytířů Královské gardy a prudce ji posadil do židle, s dlaněmi pevně přitisknutými k jejímu krku.

„Tohle se trestá smrtí!" zakřičel Joffrey.

„Tak mě zabij. Ale udělej to vlastní rukou," procedila Arya mezi zuby.

„Odveďte ji pryč! Uvrhněte ji do černé cely!" řekla Joffrey a ser Mandon ji chytil za paži a vlekl ji do jejího pokoje. Arye se na tváři objevil sebejistý škleb. _Stálo to za to. _


End file.
